Upon Waking
by Hidden Ink
Summary: It would appear that when Severus and Harry are drunk they do not despise each other nearly as much... HarrySev
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first fic I'm posting on this site, well under this name anyways. Ummm, this chapter is really short, but bear with me, they will get much longer as they go on. This one is just to get a feel for where the plot will go and see if there is any merit.

First thing before we start off, Voldemort is dead. What would have been Harry's seventh year was put on hold for the whole school because of the danger Voldemort presented. So that spring, Harry fought Voldemort they won. The end.

I think that's it…except, yeah, I own none of the characters.

--

Chapter 1: Enter the Light

Harry groaned as he woke up to a bright light shinning in his face. Damn curtains. He shut his eyes and tried to remember where he was. What happened last night? He remembered going to a bar, drinking a little too much of the headache he now had was any indication, then…what? Then…oh, then.

A blurry image of a dark haired man came to the front of his mind. Harry reached an arm behind him and, yes, there was someone there. So it would appear that he had seduced or been seduced by a dark haired stranger. 'Hmmm, well, can't really complain about that' Harry mumbled as he snuggled further into the warmth and went back to sleep.

-- 

Severus groggily opened his eyes, desperately wishing that this be the last morning he ever sees and the world will be blissfully shunned into darkness. Sunlight is truly an evil foe, possible of passing through even his tightly shut eyes.

Severus turned in an attempt to escape the deathly light, but froze at the feel of another body beside him. What the? Instantly awake, he shot out of bed and to the other side of the room, wrapping his naked self in a sheet in the process. Who the Hell is in my bed? No, that's not my bed. Where the fuck am I?

Looking around, he dimly remembered ordering this room from the barkeep downstairs the previous night. Clear as that was however, he still did not recognize the mop of black hair he had been sleeping beside. Racking his brain, he desperately tried to remember the night before. He had left Hogwarts, went to that lecture on…something, then the bar, and after that…

Well, apparently I ended up with whoever the Hell that is. Tip-toeing to the other side of the bed, he crept within arms length of the person still asleep. Their face was covered by long black hair so Severus slowly reached over to brush the hair out of the man's face. He looked vaguely familiar…but who was it?

Whoever it was had several piercings, one ring in the left eyebrow, then the middle of the lip, an industrial in the right ear along with two rings, and four in the left ear. He definitely would have remembered those…take them all away, along with the small tattoo he could see on the exposed chest, add some glasses…

Oh Christ. 'Potter!' 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's short, but I don't want to get into the next bit just yet. Once the story actually gets rolling the chapters will be longer.

The disclaimer has not changed.

--

Chapter Two: Hostility

--

Harry shot up and fell out of bed, almost having a heart attack as memories of Snape barking his name ran through his head. He could have sworn he'd just heard his voice.

'What are you doing naked in my bed, Potter?'

Oh, there it is again. Harry looked up to find a strange looking Snape looking down on him. If it were not for the scowl, Harry would not have recognized him at all. Snape's hair was cut short, how his used to be; he appeared to have ear piercings, and…tattoos? Snape? There seemed to be one of a snake, _no cliché there, _and another of something in Latin. Harry pinched his arm repeatedly trying to wake up from what had to be a nightmare.

Snape's foot kicked at his hand, 'What the Hell are you doing? Get up! And cover yourself for Christ's sake.'

Harry blushed looked down, realizing that he was giving Snape a free peepshow. _Apparently not as much as he saw last night…nope, not thinking about that, thanks._

Scrambling up, Harry wrapped himself in a sheet that had fallen to the floor with him and looked for his clothes. He spotted them in various corners and areas of the room but was unable to get at them due to the very, very irate wizard standing in his path.

Almost against his will, Harry looked into the furious gaze of his Potions professor. He decided to try and talk his way out of this one, 'Um, professor? If I could just get around you to my clothes-'

'You've got a lot more to worry about then your clothes right now Potter! I'm going to ask you one more, so listen closely; what the Hell are you doing here?'

Harry could not see what he was so mad about. Well, he could, but not why Snape was mad at him directly. Really, it was neither of their faults and his attitude was now starting to piss him off. 'I believe I was doing you actually.' Harry shot back. _Hah. Two can play the bastard game._

'Very mature Potter,' Snape said after Harry could see him visibly restraining from killing the Golden Boy. 'Now you had better tell me right now that you were drunk off your ass last night or we're both in shit.'

_Who would have thought that Snape would swear so much? I always figured he would be so proper. _'Yeah, I was drunk. Were you?'

'Believe me, Potter,' he said, 'to do this, I would have to be.'

With that, Snape turned his back on a fuming Harry and began to pick up his clothes scattered across the room. At one point he almost lost it when he found the buttons on his dress shirt had been ripped off. Harry as well began grabbing his clothes and took to the small dingy bathroom to get changed.

Thankfully all his clothes were in one piece and he got them on with no further incident. They were simple, just blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt. When he went back into the main room Snape was dressed and seemed to be contemplating the shirt that was hanging open on his shoulders. Now that Harry could get a good look at him, he realized that Snape had an amazing fashion sense. He had a black silk (torn) dress shirt and casual black pants with nice leather shoes and was holding on to a long black coat. With the short hair and two earrings in his ear, Harry thought Snape looked pretty damn good- _WHAT?!_

_Snape's not hot, Snape's not hot. I'm just hung over and loosing it. Yeah, I haven't gotten laid in a while, so now even Snape looks good in that black shirt that just hugs his chest- NO! He doesn't look good, he doesn't!_

Harry shook his head to clear himself of perverted thoughts and tried to look anywhere but at Snape. The hotel room, unfortunately, was none too appealing though and the man was a big issue at the moment. He decided he might as well resolve it now.

'So,' Harry began, 'what are we going to do?'

'About what?' Snape snapped, looking from his shirt to Harry.

'About _this,' _Harry said, gesturing to the bed that was severely disheveled.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?'

'Must I repeat myself?'

'I was hoping you would correct yourself, actually.'

'Watch yourself, Potter.'

'And why would I do that, Snape?'

'Because I am still your professor you insolent prat.'

'Oh, that's kinky. Are you gonna punish me, _professor?'_

Harry could actually see a vain throbbing in Snape's temple even from across the room. He knew that he was pushing the limit, but what the Hell. It was summer vacation, Harry didn't actually have to answer to Snape for another month and a half, so it's not like House Points could be taken away. Besides, this whole situation still seemed too unreal to Harry for him to take it in any way seriously.

'I swear to God, Potter, Voldemort has nothing on you.' Snape took a deep breath and caught Harry's waiting gaze. 'We are going to do nothing about this.' He said, 'the less we think about it the better. Both of us were drunk so neither was in control of our actions. It was once during the summer holidays and will never, ever happen again in a million years. Now, I am going to leave and go back to not thinking about you.'

Snape started to put on his coat but Harry was not finished yet, 'excuse me? You're just going to dismiss me like some cheap whore?'

'By no means, Mister Potter,' Snape said icily as he did up the buttons on his coat, 'I didn't have to pay.'

Harry flushed a deep red, deeply embarrassed and angry at the same time. 'Still, you can't just-'

'Do you want to get expelled, Potter? Because I do not want to get fired, so I can and will, and so will you. No one will hear or speak of this again for both our sakes. I thought even you would be smart enough to realize that. Goodbye and I don't want to see you until the new term.'

There was a loud crack and Snape apparated away. Harry sighed and looked around the room. He couldn't help but feel dirty and used, like a toy that a child had grown tired of and thrown away. Harry grabbed his coat that was draped over a bedpost and prepared to apparate. 'Like Hell I'm paying the check for this dump.' There was another loud crack and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As of yet, no this will not be an Mpreg. That may change in the future however, depending on how the story goes.

Disclaimer has not changed. Enjoy.

--

Chapter Three: Ignoring

--

Harry apparated to his little 'home' that he was staying in for the summer. It was really just a dinky hotel room in muggle London, but anything was better then the Dursleys who he had officially abandoned.

Seeing as he no longer needed their protection after he'd killed off old Voldie and he was of age, Harry just took off. That was back in May and he had not talked to anyone from Hogwarts or the magical community since then. Well, with the exception of Snape of course.

He had just been so sick of it by then. Everyone had been smothering him with their preparations, and then they were all rejoicing and begging for his attention after the battle. Harry had just felt the insane desire to get away from it all and so ended up here.

The room was small and dim, but it had a soft bed and mini fridge, so he could deal with it. Anything was better then the Dursleys, or even Hogwarts at this point.

In the past months while the battle was being prepared for, Harry had spent a lot of time thinking about the future, assuming he had one, and who he would be. No longer would he be the miraculous boy that would save them all from Voldemort's clutches. It was almost like he had outlived his usefulness, his purpose. The battle that was to be the climax of his life was over and he was only eighteen.

It had left him saddened for some time, thinking that he would soon just be a waste of space. But eventually he came to an epiphany. Once the battle with Voldemort was over, he could become himself, someone he had never been.

Harry shook his head, long hair brushing into his face. That was a part of him, the hair. He had never been allowed to wear it long at the Dursleys (Vernon always muttered something about hippie free love) and was expected to wear it like his father in school. Really, he did not want to resemble his father in any way any longer. At first, he had seen it as a connection to his dead parent, but now it was more like a hindrance. It was as if people thought that since he looks like James, he must _be _James. Well, Harry thought differently.

He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the small bathroom to clean himself of, ugh, Snape. Now that he was away and had time to process what happened, the enormity of the situation hit him. He'd slept with Snape. Greasy old Potions Master. Torturer of Harry. The big-nosed git for crying out loud! Even drunk how could he find that man attractive?

Shaking his head Harry stepped into the shower. He knew that Snape was right. They both just have to ignore what happened between them and move on with their lives. Even if it was exposed Harry would not be in trouble. Sure, Snape might get canned, but like Hell Harry would be getting expelled. He's the fucking Golden Boy, the one who can do no wrong in the eyes of Dumbledore.

Really, the only problem is that Snape is now the only person who knows that Harry is gay…but he wouldn't exploit that…would he?

As Harry washed up he imagined a scenario in which Harry's father outed Snape a million years ago when they went to school and now Snape would tell everyone about him to somehow get back at James. Harry snorted; _it's probably true, too._

Harry finished up in the shower and checked around on the floor to find something to wear. All the clothes previously 'given' to him by Duddykins had been kindly burned and Harry had purchased an entirely new wardrobe for the first time n his life. Most was still just plain t-shirts and blue or black jeans, but at least they fit.

Finding a passably clean pair Harry dressed quickly then fell down on the bed, wondering what to do. Most of his summer had been spent touring around muggle London and getting drunk. As of yet there had been no problems with that schedule, especially since Harry was immune to hangovers. One too many pain potions, at least it was a good side affect.

All of a sudden though he felt restless. Like his encounter with Snape reminded him that there was a world outside of his hotel room and bar haunts. Wizards do exist; it hadn't been a long dream. But with those thoughts came a new sense of responsibility. He thought about Ron and Hermione. Barely three words had passed between the three of them since the battle, well with Harry there anyways. He knew that they were worried about him. That was all they ever did. Worry and nag, worry and nag. Space had been nice for a time, but he knew he had to go back.

But back to where? The Dursleys were not even an option, neither was the Burrow. The Weasleys were great and all, but Harry just did not belong with them anymore. He'd grown up and the people around him had not realized that yet, especially Molly. No, not the Burrow.

So where then? Hogwarts? Not in a million years, or at least not with Dumbledore. Harry had really had enough with that man. He was always on his case, Making sure he wasn't skipping classes and was learning all his spells. He'd just used Harry for his own purposes. Harry knew that he would have to be the one to fight Voldemort in the end, but he had hoped that he could at least be treated like a human during the preparation. When Harry was around Dumbledore he felt more like a machine or robot, something the older wizard could manipulate and turn into whatever he wanted.

Well, with Hogwarts, the Burrow, and the Dursleys out of the picture, there was nowhere really left for young Harry. He was on his own.

--

The weeks passed for Harry in much the same way they had before. He had never come to a decision about where to go, so he stayed where he was and avoided everyone. It came as a surprise when he got his letter for Hogwarts; he had not realized it was August so soon.

Harry waited as long as he could before going to Diagon Alley, but eventually it could be put off no longer. On August 31 he was finally found, collecting his things among the wizarding shops.

He'd been exiting the bookstore and was too distracted with shrinking his purchases and putting them away to pay attention to where he was going. As soon as he opened the door, he ran right into the chest of the person coming in.

'Ah, sorry man I-'

'Harry?'

Harry looked up, right into the face of one Ronald Weasley. Ron who now stood taller then Harry by a good five inches, notable since Harry was a respectable six foot. Other then that though, the red haired boy looked exactly the same.

'Ron, come on. Why aren't you- HARRY?!'

Hermione had looked around Ron and caught a glimpse of Harry who was still gaping at the red head. The three of them stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed like days before people began pushing them on all sides. Realizing they were blocking everyone's way, Hermione grabbed both boys' arms and led them out of the store and down the next alley. Harry stood on one side with Hermione and Ron facing him, just waiting for the inevitable interrogation.

'Um, hey.' He began quite lamely.

'Don't 'hey' me, Harry Potter!' Hermione shrieked, 'Where have you been? Do you know how much everyone has been worried about you? And look at your hair! A ponytail? Piercings? Harry, what the Hell is going on with you? How can you just leave and not contact us while you do all this…'

Hermione kept yelling and Harry looked up at Ron to beg for help but by the stony look on his face, there would be none forthcoming.

'And now you won't even listen to me! What the Hell has happened to you?!'

Harry snapped back to paying attention to Hermione, trying to decide which question to answer first. He began with where he was.

'Ah, well, I have been living in a muggle hotel for the past while…'

'A muggle hotel.' Ron said flatly.

'Yeah. Well, I needed some time to myself after…everything…so I just kinda drifted away, you know?'

'No, we don't Harry!' Hermione interjected. 'Couldn't you have drifted _back _every once in a while, just let us know you were alive?'

'Well no, that was the alone part. And Dumbledore knew I would be leaving. What's the problem? Do I have to report to you for everything I do?'

'Well no, Harry, but you might tell us something. I mean, we're your friends. We've been hanging around Diagon Alley all month waiting for you to show up! But you've just been traipsing around London, getting a makeover, is that it?'

'No, that's not it. I haven't been traipsing anywhere!'

'Oh, so you pierced those yourself then.'

Harry was shocked. He knew that they would be mad, that was understandable to a point. But Hermione was just harping on him and kept coming back to his appearance, while Ron had only said one thing. This was not how he expected things to turn out.

'What is the matter with you?'

'What is the matter with me? Harry look at yourself.'

'What the Hell is wrong with the way I look?'

'Well don't you think that you have a certain image to maintain? What would Dumbledore think about all this?'

'Who gives a flying fuck about what Dumbledore thinks?'

Hermione looked astonished, as did Ron. 'Harry, what happened to you?' Hermione breathed out.

'What happened to me?' Harry was just getting pissed off now. He didn't want to talk anymore, didn't want to explain himself. He just wanted to leave and go sleep until Hogwarts. So he decided to end this quickly, 'what happened is that I have finally started to do what I want, dress how I want, act like I want for the first time in my life. If you don't like it, well then, piss off.'

On that note, Harry left. Ron and Hermione could do nothing but watch him walk away. Maybe he was harsh, and he should not be this angry, he knew that. It was just…Hermione and Ron were still teenagers. Even though they had grown up physically, mentally they were still the same people. The war had forced Harry to grow up, and seeing Ron and Hermione just hammered that back home. Maybe that's what he was really mad about.

--

Harry slept through the train ride to Hogwarts, only waking at the whistle signaling to get off. He yawned and grabbed his cloak, hurrying to the carriages.

Harry grabbed a random carriage which happened to be one of all second years. He dutifully ignored the looks they gave him the thankfully short ride to the castle. Once they got there, he also ignored the whispers that surrounded him, the side glances, and the overt gaping. He was entirely too used to that.

He walked into the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Putting on a glare that screamed 'look-at-me-and-die-a-horrible-death' he was thankfully given space.

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione glaring at him as they walked by to the middle of the table. Well, he could easily ignore them too. He had not gotten any sleep at all the previous night and just wanted to skip the stupid feast already.

Dumbledore decided to start off with an appallingly long speech, so Harry took about a new little gadget of his. It was like a muggle MP3 player. Music only had to be played near it and the little disk would pick it up and be able to replay it. Harry only had to think of the song he waned and it would start playing. He turned it on and off with his mind, and it was programmed only to him so only he could hear it. Over the summer Harry had become a muggle music fan, and gotten hold of as much of it as he could.

Dumbledore's speech ended and the feast began as Harry had The Strokes blaring in his head. Not very hungry, he let his eyes wander around the Hall until he reached the staff table. He saw Snape sitting at the end as usual, and as much as he wanted to, he could not look away. Try as he might, the way Snape pushed food around his plate just fascinated him.

Suddenly Snape looked up and caught his gaze. They only looked at each other for a moment until Snape gave Harry the usual glare and went back to his plate. For some reason, Harry felt like smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I am the most horrible person in the world. So sorry for the obscenely long wait, but I didn't know which direction to take this fic in. I had two ideas and couldn't chose between them. Then I got distracted with this other fic I'm writing, and it just turned into a big mess. If anyone is still reading this one, thanks so much, though I understand why others might have given up.

I have decided that this fic will be an Mpreg now, though for who I am not telling. Some Snarry action coming soon, and I hope you like this chapter!

--

Disclaimer hasn't changed.

--

Chapter Four: Tension

--

The feast ended shortly and Harry left the Hall before anyone could even stand up. He heard a voice calling him back and recognized it as McGonagall but he ignored her. He had no desire to talk to anyone tonight.

Making his was quickly through the halls, he avoided any thought at all, especially of the Potions Master. He tried not to think about why he watched him almost the entire meal, or why he caught the mysterious man watching him too. He reached the portrait hole and waited impatiently for Hermione to get her ass up here, knowing the she would be the one to lead the First Years. Harry dimly recalled Dumbledore mentioning that she had been made Head Girl. Like there had been any competition.

Minutes later, Harry saw a horde of students coming down the Hall with Hermione leading them, Ron not too far behind. She approached the Pink Lady and gave the password (Chocolate Frog) all without even glancing at Harry. That was fine with him, and he shoved through the First Years to get into the Common Room.

Harry bypassed the room and went straight to the dorms. He found his bed and fell into it, pulling the curtains shut around him. He could hear the other boys filing in and whispering about him, but he ignored it. Harry just turned his music up louder and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-- 

Severus Snape sat in a worn leather arm chair in front of the fire with a large (very large) glass of firewhiskey in his hand, fully ready to commit suicide at first sign of a knife.

He could not believe how he had acted during the feast. What had come over him? He was like some pre-pubescent boy with his first crush. Staring at Harry fucking Potter the whole bloody meal. And worse, he knew the boy had stared back.

Severus sighed and took a long drink. What could he do about this? If every time Potter was in the room and he would not be able to control his wandering eyes, then he was in serious trouble. It was all that damn Potter's fault. Why did he have to get any part of him pireced? If there was one thing that Severus could not resist, it was piercings. And tattoos. And long hair. Not to mention the boy's slim build. And the way he glared was just too sexy. His lips pouted in just the right way…

_No! Stop that! Harry Potter is not sexy! He is not deserving of my attention! He's just a spoiled brat with an attitude problem! That's it! Now stop talking to yourself and go relieve yourself of some tension._

Severus put the liquor on the table and walked to his bedroom. Lying down on the single most comfortable bed known to man, his hand inched downwards and he relieved himself of his 'tension', without thinking about Potter…too much.

-- 

The next morning Severus woke sore and grumpy. His mood only worsened when he looked at his schedule for the day and found that he would have to teach seventh year Potions the last two periods. Great, hours of fun. Well, at least Potter was not taking Potions this year. But that Granger girl would be. Damn.

He dressed in the usual robes and swept out of the dungeon. The Great Hall was almost empty when he went in. no doubt the little precious ones were still sleeping off the disgusting amounts of food they ate the night before. He had seen the Weasley, stuffing his face like it was his job.

Severus stalked to the Staff Table and took his usual seat at the end, closest to the door should he need a timely escape, something that came up surprisingly often.

Slowly, the other teachers and most of the students trickled into the Hall. Still Severus was left alone at the end of the table. That is, until he had the distinct pleasure of having one mono-syllabic half giant sit next to him. He downed his fourth cup of coffee and quickly left before the gargantuan man could drag him into conversation.

His eyes swept the Gryffindor table as he walked out, and Severus could not help but notice that Potter was not at breakfast. ,

--

Harry shot awake at the alarm that went ringing through his head. 'Ah! Finite Incatatum! Finite Incatatum!' Blessedly, the noise stopped and Harry was able to pick himself up from the hard floor he had landed on. Damn, he needed a new alarm spell.

Harry opened his curtains and looked around the dorm_. Plan successful, wake up in time for breakfast but after everyone left. Victory to me! _

He quickly threw on a black shirt, jeans, and his robes and bag went over one shoulder. Pocketing his 'MP3 player', he went into the bathroom, washed up, and was out of Gryffindor Tower in record time.

Just as he was reaching the Great Hall, Harry put his cloak on and slid into a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He looked at the student sitting next to him, a little First Year, and smiled winningly, making the small girl blush. Humming to himself, he grabbed a stack of pancakes and began to make up for not eating dinner the night before.

McGonagall reached him with the schedules just as Harry devoured the last of the pancakes. She looked at him with a hint of disdain in her eyes. 'Mr. Potter,' she said icily, 'You are not to go to your first period today. Meet Professor Dumbledore in his office after breakfast.' She dropped his schedule on the table and turned back to the Staff Table. As she walked away, Harry stood and saluted at her back. He picked up his schedule and bag, then marched out of the Great Hall, with more then one curious glance following him.

When Harry made it to the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, he realized the McGonagall had not told him the password. Sighing, he began naming off all the candies he could think of. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's, Lemon Drops, and every different version of Huneyduke's chocolate he could think of. None of these worked though, and he progressed onto muggle candy. Still though, his new list proved fruitless.

'Bubblegum, Potter.'

Harry jumped as the gargoyle sprang aside due to that silky baritone. He turned and caught a face full of Severus Snape in all his imposing glory. 'Well, well, Professor, it seems we meet again. Thanks for the password.'

Snape just sneered at him then brushed past and up the staircase. Harry followed, oddly happy that he met the Potions Master in the hall. Snape had not been at breakfast when Harry arrived, and for some reason he did not want to think about, that had made him a little upset.

When the stairs finally brought him to the office, he saw Dumbledore sitting in his seat behind the large desk, and Snape right in front of him. Snape looked as annoyed at the world as ever, and Dumbledore just twinkled as usual, though he faltered somewhat upon seeing Harry.

'Harry my boy, come on and take a seat. We have a few things to discuss.'

Harry nodded and sat in the chair next to Snape, carefully not looking at him. Had he told the Headmaster of their little 'meeting' in the summer? Or had the old man found out on his own? Why else would they be here together? What the Hell could the old man want with both of them?

'First things first, Harry. Tea?'

Harry shook his head, just wanting to get down to what was going on. Dumbledore poured himself a cup, then forced one onto the unwilling Severus and turned back to Harry.

'Okay, well, I would like to talk about your little disappearance in the summer.'

Snape groaned. 'Headmaster, why do I have to be here for this? I have no reason to hear about Potter's little adventures.'

'I'll get to you in a minute, Severus. Now, Harry. Why did you run off like that?'

'I wanted to.'

'You wanted to? That's it? Your grand reason for leaving?' Dumbledore looked completely nonplussed. Harry just gave him a bright smile.

'Yep. Felt like getting away. Thought I could use a vacation, so off I went.'

'Right. Well, please do not do that again. We were worried about you.'

'Why? I told you I was going to leave. I was healthy, safe; I don't need someone breathing down my neck everywhere I go.' Crap, here comes the big lecture. We all care about you, want you safe where we can keep an eye on you. Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble, would we? How many times had he heard this one?

Just as the Headmaster was opening his mouth, however, he was forestalled by Snape, 'Headmaster, in the interest of time, could we please skip all of this? I have things to be taken care of.'

'Ah, yes, of course, Severus, my apologies. Harry, next time you need a vacation, just tell someone where you are going, okay?' Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, mollifying the old man. 'Now, on to the point of this little meeting.

'Harry, when you last spoke with Professor McGonagall, you mentioned that you wanted to be an Auror after school. Now, in order for this to –'

'No.'

'Excuse me, Severus. What was that?'

'No, Albus. That boy is not getting into my Potions class. He did not earn it with his marks last year. I will not accept him, Golden Boy or no.'

'Come now, Severus. You know that the marks you gave him in past years were not exactly fair. For all you know, Harry is brilliant at potions. After all he has done, he deserves to be put into the classes he wants. The boy would make an excellent Auror, this must be done for that.'

Harry just sat there wondering what to do. True, he had wanted to be an Auror, but that no longer appealed to him. His whole life had been spent centered around dark wizards, he'd had enough of hunting them. He really did not need the potions grade.

_But_, he thought, looking at Snape, _Potions would mean I would be in Snape's class. The perfect opportunity to annoy the flying fuck out of the man and get revenge for the summer. Maybe this would be alright to play along with…_

'Professors,' Harry said, interrupting the arguing men, 'I think that I would like to take the opportunity for the Potions class.' He looked over at Snape and smiled wickedly. 'It really would help me in the future. Please, Professor Snape, please let me into your class?'

Harry gave Snape the trademark Potter puppy dog eyes, and the older man sneered and looked away. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. 'I have no choice, do I?' At Dumbledore's shake of the head, he sighed again. 'Fine, Potter will be accepted into my class. Happy?'

He got up and stormed out of the room. Dumbledore smiled and looked over at Harry, 'Well then, Mister Potter. Your free periods will now be replaced by Potions. Good luck.'

Harry gave him a devious smile, then leapt out of the chair and room, bounding after the Potions Master. He saw him down the hall and called out, not expecting him to stop, which he didn't.

'Professor Snape, Professor!' The man's stride sped up, but Harry caught up to him at the stairs to the Entrance Hall and grabbed his sleeve. 'Professor.'

'What?!' Snape barked, spinning around. He looked positively furious. Harry smiled.

'Oh nothing much,' he said pleasantly. 'I just wanted to thank you ever so much for letting me into your class.' he leaned closer to the irate man, 'I look forward to seeing you later, Severus.'

Turning, he walked back the way he came, leaving a very confused and strangely aroused Potions Master in his wake.

'_Severus…'_

_  
_--


End file.
